


Of Princesses and Superheroes

by Chya



Category: CI5: The New Professionals
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-30
Updated: 1999-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chya/pseuds/Chya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little girl in need of rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Princesses and Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little bit of saccharine that got out of hand. Apologies to Marvel and DC comics.

I'm trying to be brave, but I'm scared.

I'm scared of the bad men, and I'm scared because I don't know where mummy and daddy and baby Benjamin are.

Please, God, please let it all be all right. I promise I'll be good forever and ever. I'll keep my bedroom tidy, and I'll feed Fred every day, and I won't be horrible to baby Benjamin any more, I promise. Just please let everything be all right.

I want a cuddle, but I only have Rag-Dolly-Anna to hug.

One of the bad men, the one called Denny, he looks like he wants to give me a cuddle sometimes, but then he looks all sort of worried and doesn't. He's quite nice I suppose, and talks about his little girl a lot. I don't really listen to what he says, but he lets me have Mars Bars and ice cream and stuff.

I've been in here a very long time and they won't let me outside to play, which I think is mean of them. There's nothing in here to play with except Rag-Dolly-Anna. Denny sometimes lets me have crayons and paper, but he always takes them away when the very bad mister comes.

But I get to have McDonalds every day. Or Kentucky. Or Pizza Hut. Which is cool because mummy and daddy only let me have those for a special treat. I must be being good to get them now, even though they're always cold by the time they get here.

I want a cuddle.

Denny opens my door making a big bang that scares me, and I hide in the corner by the bed. He doesn't usually make such a noise. But I suppose he isn't usually helping to carry a sleeping man in. Denny and his friend put the sleeping man on his side on the other bed. Not mine. Denny makes sure of that before he gives me a bag of Chupa Chups.

When they're gone I help myself to the Chupa Chups, and look at the sleeping man. He doesn't look very well and he's all dirty and smelly. He's bleeding a little bit on his face and his hands are tied behind his back. He looks all dangerous, even though he's asleep, because he's got black clothes on.

I stay where I am and wonder if he might turn out to be nice enough to let me have a cuddle.

He starts making groaning noises and it's scaring me, but I don't know why. When the noise stops and he opens his eyes it makes me jump, and I squeak even though I don't mean to. He has sort of grey eyes, nearly blue, and the little smile he gives me is friendly I think.

"Hi, you're Kirsty, right?" he says softly, and he's got a funny accent. Like people on the telly. I nod and decide to offer him a Chupa Chup. They're squashed now, but it doesn't make them taste any different.

"No, thank you," he says, but he looks a bit sick so I suppose he mustn't be hungry. Not that you need to be hungry to eat Chupa Chups, they're just nice any time. So I shrug and sit on my bed, looking at him.

"Are you a good guy or a bad guy?" I ask him, feeling a bit more confident.

He laughs a bit and tells me he's a good guy, so I ask if he's here to rescue me.

"Yeah," he says with another smile, bigger this time. "But we have to wait a while, okay?"

"Okay," I nod, chewing another Chupa Chup, and he tells me his name is Chris. I'm bored, and now that I have company I want to play. He looks like he might want to play Hospitals, but I'm not quite ready to get that close to him yet. "Tell me a story?" I ask hopefully.

He looks at me in surprise. "Sorry, Kirsty, I'm really not very good with stories. Not ones for kids anyway."

I don't say anything but just look at him with my special puppy look, the one that always gets me my own way, and I know he's given in when he sighs in the same way that daddy does.

"A story," he says. "What sort of story?"

I don't know, and I tell him that. "I'll help you though. I'm good at stories."

I make myself comfortable on my bed and wait for him to start. He's closed his eyes and I think that maybe he's fallen asleep. But his eyes open again and he's looking at me again sort of sadly, even though he's sort of smiling too. He wriggles a bit, trying to get comfortable, but from the way his face is scrunched up I think it must hurt him.

He coughs a little, then starts with the story. I like stories.

"Ready? Okay, once upon a time there was a superhero and his name was - "

"Batman?" I ask, wrinkling my nose. I don't like Batman.

He laughs and shakes his head. "No, his name was Sam."

I stare at him. That's a stupid name for a superhero. "Superhero Sam?" I say, putting as much disgust as I can into the words.

"Yeah, Superhero Sam," he agrees. "And like all good superheroes, he had a sidekick..."

"Does Sam wear a cape? Because capes are silly, and so are knickers on the outside."

He looks a bit upset that I'm interrupting him, so I put on my best innocent look and he seems happy again. Sort of.

"No, he doesn't have a cape and his pants are definitely on the inside, not the outside. Anyway – "

"Can he fly?" I know I'm interrupting again, but these details are important.

"Definitely not." He laughs again. "He can do magic though."

Okay, he's learning. "What magic?"

"Oh, he can break open any lock, escape from any chains, sneak about in the dark real well, that kind of thing."

Not so well. Sounds boring. "Anything else?"

He pauses, frowning, trying to think of something I suppose, so I help him out. "Can he make things explode, or does he have super-strength? Or x-ray vision?"

"Well," he says slowly, "he can make things explode. That good enough?"

I think about that carefully. It would have to do, so I nod and ask. "So what about his sidekick?"

"Well, his name is Ch – what do you think it should be?"

"I like Jimmy from Superman," I tell him, "because he makes me laugh."

"Right." I don't think he likes that very much from the way he rolls his eyes. "Superhero Sam and his sidekick Jimmy. Anyway, one day – "

"Stop! You haven't told me what Jimmy can do."

"Right, I forgot. Well, Jimmy can fly, but only sometimes. And he helps Sam a lot."

Still not good enough really, but maybe the story will be good. He's quiet for a minute and then carries on.

"Sam and Jimmy work for a man – "

"But superheroes don't work for anyone... Oh, unless you mean like Professor X?" He looks confused, so I sigh and explain. "The X-Men. Professor X tells them what missions to go on and stuff."

He grins at me, and I'm starting to think that he's quite nice really. I don't mean nice like when my babysitter Julie says boys are nice. I don't like boys myself, they're icky and nasty and mean. I mean friendly nice.

"So, what's his name going to be then?" he asks me.

That's a hard question that I really have to think about. "Does he have any powers?" I ask.

He has to think about that, then answers. "He can read people's minds."

"Just like Professor X! What about Professor Z?"

"What about Major M?" he asks back. I like that and tell him so. "Okay, Major M has an assistant, a lady who can, uh... talk to computers and... shoots fireworks. So what's her name?"

"Jubilee! Jubilee has big earrings, chews gum, shoots fireworks and likes computers," I tell him and he laughs, but it hurts him because he stops laughing with a funny cough and pulls a face like daddy did when he fell off the roof.

He gasps a bit, and when he gets his breath back asks me what the bad guy should be called.

"Mr. Savage," I tell him because that's my favourite villain. He doesn't have any powers, but is just really, really nasty.

"We ready for the story now?" he asks hopefully.

"I think so," I say brightly.

"Terrific. There's this King and Queen, and they have a baby Prince and a beautiful Princess – "

"I thought this story was about superheroes?" I ask him because I'm confused.

"It is, trust me." I think he's getting a bit impatient because he's starting to sound crabby. "Anyway, Mr. Savage decides to kidnap the King, Queen, Prince and Princess so he can hold them to ransom. You know what that means, right?"

I snort loudly. "Of course. He wants money or something."

"Right, well, in this case he wants some special papers from the Prime Minister of their country." I nod in agreement because this sounds perfectly good to me. "They take the Royal Family to a big base hidden on a big mountain near a small town, and put the King, Queen and Princess in different rooms – "

"What about the Prince?" I ask, a bit worried, "They didn't hurt him, did they?"

"No, they didn't hurt him," he smiles, "and because he was so little they put him in the same room as the Queen. Anyway, Major M found out about it, because he can read people's minds, and sends Superhero Sam and, uh, Jimmy in to get them out."

Okay, we're getting to the good bit now, I can tell, so I hug Rag-Dolly-Anna.

"Using super-sneaky abilities, Sam and Jimmy get inside the base and Sam finds the Queen – and the Prince, while Jimmy finds the King, but neither can find the Princess. So they decide to get the King, Queen and Prince out and come back for her. But they're discovered and Mr. Savage's soldiers start chasing them. Jimmy gets the King out okay, but the soldiers are after Sam and the Queen..."

He stops there, but his smile is suddenly gone and he's not looking at me any more. "Carry on," I ask, "please?"

"I'm sorry, Kirsty, I don't think this is such a good story..." He really does suddenly look very sad and very, very tired.

I think this must be a sad story, so I ask, "Does Superhero Sam die? Or the Queen? Or the Prince?" He looks at me again and I know I'm right before he nods once. "Is it Sam?" I ask, holding my breath.

He nods once again, and his voice is very quiet and he's looking very sleepy. "Superhero Sam uses all his explosions and special abilities, and he gets the Queen and Prince out, but the soldiers shoot him down before he gets to safety."

I can't really see why he's sad unless it's to try and make the story sad. "Do they find his body?" I ask him.

He looks very sick when he looks at me now, "No, Kirsty, no body. He fell off the mountain and disappeared."

"Oh, that's all right, then," I smile a big happy smile to try and cheer him up. "Everyone knows that superheroes don't really die. It's against the law."

He looks shocked and I suppose that maybe he didn't know that. But he does now, and he laughs softly for a long time with his face buried in the pillow, so I think I must have cheered him up.

"What about the Princess?" I ask him after I've waited for him to stop laughing for too long.

He looks at me again, but his eyes are sort of droopy and I think he's going to fall asleep soon.

"Let me think... well, Major M decides that the only way to find the Princess is to send Jimmy into the base to get captured, and hopefully to find the Princess that way. So Jimmy goes in and gets captured."

"Do the bad guys thump him?" I ask. I like a fight in a story as well as happy endings.

"Oh, yeah," he replies with a big sigh, his eyes drooping shut, "they very definitely thump him a lot."

"But he's a superhero too, so it's all right," I tell him. "Does he get the Princess out?"

"Maybe," I can hardly hear him now because he's whispering, and I crawl off the bed towards him. "But he has to wait for Bac –Jubilee to give a signal first..."

He stops and I kneel by his bed. He looks asleep, but I want to know how the story ends so I try and shake him awake, but he won't wake up. I try screaming in his ear but that doesn't work either, so I decide that he must be really tired and decide to wait until he wakes up for the rest of the story.

I want a cuddle.

I think he might want a cuddle too.

I know that he can't because his hands are tied, and I wonder if he'd mind if I took the rope off. I creep onto the bed and kneel in the space behind his bent knees and, with Rag-Dolly-Anna watching, try and undo the ropes. They're tied very tightly and his fingers are a funny colour, but with nothing else to do I keep trying the knots.

I'm getting angry with them.

I want a cuddle and I'm going to get one, and no silly piece of rope is going to stop me. Mummy says I'm very determined when I want something.

It seems to be hours and hours before the knots come loose and I can take the ropes away. I try and wake him up again, but he still stays asleep. I'm not worried though because, like mummy says, daddy can sleep through a bomb dropping too.

I climb over him and pull one of his arms with me and curl up in front of him. He's not mummy or daddy but I feel safe here, and suddenly I feel very sleepy too.

*****

A beep-beep noise wakes me up and at first I'm frightened until I remember that I went to sleep next to Chris. He's holding me close to him and it's warm and safe, but he's still asleep.

The beeping's still going and it's coming from his watch. I play with the buttons, trying to find the one that will switch the alarm off. The beeping stops, but a little TV screen pops up where the clock was. There's a lady there and she looks just like Jubilee but without the earrings. And she's not chewing gum. And she looks very surprised.

"Kirsty?" the lady asks and I nod. She can see me? "Kirsty, where's Chris? The man who was wearing this watch. Do you know?"

"He's here and he's still wearing it," I tell her, and put a finger to my lips. "Shhhh, he's asleep."

She looks really worried. "Can you wake him up?"

I shrug. "I'll try," and I squirm around so I'm sort of half facing him. I shake him a lot but he still doesn't wake up, so I try screaming in his ear again and this time he wakes up yelling loudly and clapping his hands to his head. I kneel up and watch him while he blinks a lot and scrunches up his face again. He does that a lot too.

"Jubilee's talking to you on your watch," I tell him helpfully.

He looks at me, puzzled, before looking at his watch. "About time, Backup," he says, lying back on the bed and running a hand through his hair. He looks at his hands, puzzled again. "Did you take the ropes off?" he asks me.

I bite my lip and nod, "I wanted a cuddle," I hurriedly explain. "I'm sorry."

He smiles at me and pats my shoulder, "You did good, Princess," he says, smiling again. "And we'll get you out of here yet."

"Chris!" Jubilee's trying to get his attention again.

"Yeah, Backup, I'm here - and we're ready to go when you are."

"The explosives are set and ready to blow in...ten minutes... fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven – "

"Synchronised. We'll be coming out fast and hot, I expect, so there'd better be someone to catch us."

"Hopefully the explosions will keep them distracted long enough. You going to be okay, Chris? You look like sh –"

"Careful, Backup, there's a lady present. Any news on Sam?"

"No, Chris, I'm sorry. You said yourself he was hit at least twice, and there was no way he could have survived that fall even if he hadn't been hit."

He looks really sad again, and I remind him that superheroes don't stay dead. He gives a sort of sad smile and tells me to hold onto that thought, then says goodbye to Jubilee and the TV screen disappears.

He sits up on the bed with a groan, and looks at me in that serious way that adults do when they're going to give you really bad news.

"Kirsty, in a few minutes there's going to be a of lot noise, some explosions and maybe some smoke. But it's just a distraction to keep the soldiers away from us, okay?"

"Okay." I understand that, I see it on the telly a lot. "Does it mean that we're going to have to run?"

"Yes, it does. Are you good at running?" he asks me.

"I won at Games Day at the end of term," I tell him proudly. Mummy and daddy told me how proud they were that I'd won.

His smile is a bit less sad now. "Good. I'm not sure I could carry you – "

"I'm a big girl!" I tell him, crossly. "I don't need to be carried like a baby!"

He's laughing a bit now. "You are a big girl, you're right, and I didn't mean to say that you aren't. But if we have to move, uh, super-fast then I might have to carry you then, okay?"

"Okay," I reply, not really sure about it, but I can tell that this is not a good time to argue.

With a big grunt he leans down to take his boot off and pulls a tiny little box from it before putting his boot back on again. He fiddles with the door for minute, then sits back on the bed beside me.

"You ready?" he asks, taking my hand.

"Ready," I say, just as the explosions start.

We run to the door and it opens, not locked anymore, and he looks around outside before pulling me with him.

But I've forgotten something and shout for him to stop. He doesn't and I snatch my hand from his and run back into the room. There she is. I grab Rag-Dolly-Anna and he's at the door looking angry, and I'm suddenly scared of him. He reaches for me and I pull back, confused.

With a sigh and a groan, he crouches down in front of me and smiles, and says, "Come on, we have to get out of here so I can tell you how the story ends, yeah?"

I want to go outside, and I want to know how the story ends, so I take his hand again and we run.

~*~

I'm scared.

I'm hiding behind a pillar like Chris told me. He's just over there, fighting with three nasty men, and I don't know if he's going to win because he's hurt. And I want him to win because I don't want to go back to that room. I want mummy and daddy.

I peek round the corner, but I don't like what I see. One of the nasty men is on the floor not moving, but Chris is sort of half on the floor too even though he's still fighting, and the nasties are still hitting him.

I didn't like it when he snuck up on that other nasty before and, I think, strangled him from behind with his arm to get a gun. And I told him I didn't like it. He said that not being a superhero himself he needed every advantage he could get. I know that, I suppose, but it's horrible and not like on the telly because, even though Chris tried to not let me see that man, I could still hear him gurgling on the floor.

And I'm scared. I'm scared that Chris is going to be gurgling on the floor in a minute, and I'm scared that the bad guys will hurt me too now. Mr. Savage said that I wouldn't be hurt if I was good, and I think that he would think that trying to escape is bad. But I want to go outside, and I want mummy and daddy and baby Benjamin. I don't even know where they are.

There's a bang and I take another peek. All three nasty men are on the floor not moving, and Chris is on his hands and knees and breathing like he's run a long way. There's another man with a gun and he's walking forward quietly, watching all the others. I don't think Chris knows he's there because he's moaning and trying to get his breath back, and his face is scrunched up and his eyes are closed.

I don't want him to end up gurgling on the floor or dead, so I put Rag-Dolly-Anna safe on the floor then, taking a big breath, I scream very loudly and charge the man with the gun. He looks surprised when I hit him, and I thump him and kick him as hard as I can, and he shouts but I don't stop, and I'm crying and I scream at him to leave us alone and I'm crying some more, I can't help it.

"Kirsty! Stop! Kirsty!" That's Chris' voice, so I stop but all my hands and legs are shaking and I can't stop crying and my nose is crying too. Chris is sitting on the floor now but he's smiling, laughing too, but it sounds painful. I want to go and be safe with him, but the man with the gun grabs my arm. I try and kick him but he holds onto me, so I bite the hand that's holding me. Hard. And he lets go, so I run over to Chris and hide next to him under his arm.

"Thanks, Princess," Chris says, but he's shaking a bit and he has a funny catch in his voice and a strange look on his face, the same as daddy did when Nana Holly went to heaven. Mummy said it was because daddy was trying not to cry because big boys don't cry. "But don't do that again, okay?" he says, wiping blood from his nose. "You're not a superhero and I don't want you to get hurt."

I agree with him. I don't want to be hurt either and I know I'm not a superhero. And I can't believe that I just did what I did anyhow. The man with the gun is coming over though, so I try and make myself very small and Chris holds on tight.

"Quite a little hellcat you've got there, Chris," the man with the gun says.

"This is Kirsty," Chris chuckles, and gives me a gentle squeeze. "Kirsty, this is Sam. He's a good guy."

"Superhero Sam?" I ask him.

"Yeah. Superhero Sam."

Awesome.

I look up at Sam and he's all dirty and smelly too. His shoulder's bleeding, and his leg, and he doesn't look very well either because his clothes are all torn and he has a lot of cuts and bruises with bits of twig and stuff in his hair. He's looking very surprised.

My mouth is hanging open so I shut it with a snap that makes my teeth rattle.

"Superhero Sam?" he asks Chris, "What have you been telling her?"

"I told you that superheroes don't die," I tell Chris in my best 'I told you so' voice, "I told you it was against the law."

"Yeah, you did, Princess, and you're right. Now let's get outta here. Where's Rag-Dolly-Anna?"

Happier now I go and get her, pleased that though she's a bit dirty she isn't hurt. Chris and Sam are talking but I can't hear what they're saying. Chris gets up off the floor and we get ready to run again.

*****

I'm holding onto Chris as tight as I can. We're running really fast and I can hear lots of people running behind us. Sam's behind us firing his gun sometimes. We stop every few minutes for Chris to get his breath back, and for Sam to lean against the wall for a minute. Every time we start again I can see little bits of blood where Sam was resting, and he's getting a funny colour on his skin. I think he might run out of blood soon. Chris' breath is all rattley and he keeps trying not to cough. Rag-Dolly-Anna and me are okay though.

Chris doesn't have a gun anymore because he ran out of bullets, and he's carrying me. We run around a corner and bump into Denny. Chris freezes and Sam comes running into him, but Sam's a bit late because Denny's already pointing the gun at us.

I give Denny my best puppy look. I don't want him to hurt us and I like Denny too.

We stand there not doing anything for ages before Denny says that he hasn't seen us and runs away.

We start running again.

*****

I can see daylight! There's an open door and we're running straight towards it. We're not running as fast as we were because Chris and Sam are sick and it's hard for them to keep running. But they do. Sam is very brave and keeps protecting me and Chris, but he's running out of blood. I don't think Chris can keep running either, because the rattling sound is very loud and he keeps coughing even though he tries not to.

But we're nearly there.

We run out into the daylight, but have to keep running some more to get to the other side of a fence. There's a hole in the fence with people on the other side, and they start shooting at us. No, not at us, at the men behind us.

As we get closer I can see a lady there. She looks like Jubilee and I know that they're good guys.

We run through the fence and Chris tells me to go to Backup. I prefer the name Jubilee, but because he told me I go to her. Chris goes back through the fence even though others are trying to go through. I can see that Sam has fallen over, and Chris is helping a man with coffee-skin to pull Sam through the hole in the fence. When they're on this side of the fence, Chris falls over too.

Sam isn't moving and I think he's run out of blood now.

Chris is gurgling on the ground.

I'm scared.

Superheroes are only in comics and on the telly and in stories.

People come and take Sam and Chris away, and Jubilee holds my hand. I don't think she knows what to do with me, so I tell her I want my mummy and daddy. She laughs and tells me that I have to be patient a little bit longer, and that mummy and daddy and baby Benjamin are waiting for me.

I can be patient. But not for long.

~*~

I'm nearly happy now. I've had big cuddles with mummy and daddy, and gave baby Benjamin a big kiss. But I want to see Chris and Sam. I want to know how the story ends.

But they won't let me see them.

They're not really superheroes, so I think they must be dead and gone to heaven.

Daddy takes us all home, and mummy promises to buy me a new Rag-Dolly-Anna to cheer me up because mine's all dirty and torn. I don't want a new one, I want this one.

And I want to know how the story ends.

*****

Daddy's taking me out again. I know they're worried because I'm sort of unhappy, and I've told them why but they don't understand. They keep taking me to places that I really, really love to go to. But they just don't seem to be fun anymore.

I wonder where we're going this time. Mummy made me wear my best party dress, but she has to stay home and look after baby Benjamin today. We're going to someplace in the middle of London, a small skyscraper sort of place, and I suppose daddy wants to do some business before we go wherever we're going.

I have to wear a special badge when we go inside. When we go upstairs, though, I'm really happy to see Jubilee there. I kind of like her. She introduces me to Mr. Malone, who I know must be Major M. He really does look like he can read minds. I did meet him once before when Jubilee took me to mummy and daddy, but I think I must have been too sleepy to really remember.

I look around hoping to see Chris or Sam, hoping that they might not be dead after all, but I can't and try very hard to hide my disappointment. Major M tells me to go into his office and I smile politely and go in.

Oh, wow.

He really can read minds.

Chris and Sam are sitting in there, smiling at me. They don't even look sick anymore, and they're clean and smell nice.

I give Sam a hug and tell him how brave I think he was, then go and climb up onto Chris' lap. I tell him I want to know how the story ends, and he goes a bit red and looks embarrassed.

Sam tells him that he wants to know too, and Chris goes even redder.

I know how the story ends now, but I want to hear it.

"Well, uh..." Chris is clearing is throat a lot, but he puts his arms around me so I don't fall off. Not that I would, but it's nice anyway. "Where did we get to?" I think he's hoping I'll have forgotten so I put him right.

"Superhero Sam's dead and Jimmy's waiting for Jubilee so he can rescue the Princess."

"Uh... well remembered..." Chris says and Sam's looking embarrassed now. "Well, Superhero Sam managed to fall on a ledge hidden by bushes and was stuck there for a long time, because he hurt his shoulder and leg very badly. He couldn't climb back up or go down, so he crawled along the ledge to see where it ended up. Eventually he found a cave - but it wasn't a cave, it was a tunnel. He crawled through the tunnel, but it took a real long time because it was dark and he didn't have a torch."

"And the rats, don't forget the rats." Sam's trying to scare me. I wonder if I should tell him that I have a rat called Fred at home?

"Right, there were rats in the cave, big ones with sharp pointy teeth, and he had to fight them off with his bare hands while he was crawling." Chris throws Sam an evil look as he carries on. "Anyway, the tunnel came up and out at the back of the base, so Sam had to come through the base to get out. He had to hide for a long time though, because there were too many bad guys and he was too hurt to take them on, even though he was a superhero."

Sam's laughing, and it's my turn to give him an evil look.

"But then explosions came from nowhere and Sam recognised the fireworks as Jubilee's, so he took the opportunity to run through the base. In the meantime, uh, Jimmy had got Jubilee's signal and unlocked the door, taking the Princess out. The Princess was very brave and helped Jimmy along the way, staying close. She even attacked Superhero Sam thinking that he was a bad guy after Jimmy got thumped again... what are you laughing at, Sam?"

"Nothing!" Sam's covering his mouth, and he's snorting like a pig because he's trying not to laugh. "Just... Jimmy... "

Chris is looking a bit cross, so I prod him with my finger to keep going.

"Well, after that, they all got out of the base. Sam and Jimmy were okay, Major M was pleased that everyone was still alive even though he didn't expect otherwise, and the Princess was reunited with the King, Queen and Prince. Jubilee, Major M and Jimmy were incredibly happy that Superhero Sam was still alive, and invited the Princess to their secret base for a little party to celebrate. And then they all lived happily ever after."

Sam's clapping and laughing, and by the time Chris finishes I'm snuggled up against him and I'm holding Sam's hand.

I'm happy all the way through now.

I have my very own superheroes.

And I love happy endings.

FINIS

 


End file.
